Lily Everlasting
by nanomi
Summary: Lily's best friend Serenity wants her to ask James out for her, so she does. But as usual, Lily messes it up. Friendless and lonly is Lily 2 years later. *full summary inside* L/J R/R **COMPLETE**!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at Lily/James fanfiction.Tell me what you think!  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Lily's best friend Serenity has fallen in "love" with James Potter, the most popular boy in Hogwarts. Serenity is too afraid to go and ask James out so she makes Lily do it for her. But Lily, being as she is makes a total mess out of it and looses her only friend. 2 years later Lily is lonely and friendless; Serenity is popular and hates Lily. Lily's life is falling into pieces but will someone come along and put her back together? ~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Evans was pissed off. Sirius Black had made comments about her 'chest' at breakfast. It wasn't her fault that it was smaller then the rest. Red faced and pissed off most of the time was what Lily Evans was most known for. Nasty comments usually came from her mouth only. Serenity came over to Lily looking almost exited and flushed.  
  
"Lily, I-I think that I'm in love with James Potter! I swear!" Serenity said. She had the most beautiful blond hair you could ever imagine, crystal blue eyes that shown in the sun.  
  
"That's um.nice Serenity." Lily tried to look positive. Lily had bright red hair that fell past her shoulders and curled slightly on the ends. Green emerald eyes were her best feature, one look at them and you'd feel like you've been swallowed into pools of green.  
  
"Lily, I hate to say this but um.I'm too afraid to go ask him out! You know what happens every time." Serenity blushed.  
  
"You chicken out on the last moment. Yeah, yeah all of that bullshit." Lily replied.  
  
"Lily! Don't say that! It's really rude! I hate it when you-" Serenity complained.  
  
"Shut the f**** up Serenity! Uh.I'll just go tell Potter that you want to go out with him and smack; you've got your self a date!" Lily finished.  
  
"Thank you so much Lily!" Serenity gave Lily a quick hug and said, "Go now! I want to have a date with him this Saturday, you know, Hogsmeade weekend coming up." Serenity replied.  
  
"Fine." Lily left her spot at the table and went over to where James Potter was sitting.  
  
"This Sunday, Moony is-" James didn't get to finish his sentence when Lily came over.  
  
"Listen Potter, my friend wants to go out with you and you better do it!" Lily threatened.  
  
"O, is Evans threatening me? Going out with her friend? I never knew she even had a friend!" James smirked.  
  
"I do have a friend you-you-stuffed cloak-bag of guts!" Lily said venomously glaring at him. (A/N: I just had to put that in.)  
  
"I would never go out with some freaky friend of yours Evans. Now get lost!" James said.  
  
"Go burn in hell you piece of dog shit!" Lily left him and went back to Serenity.  
  
"Lily! Now you've totally ruined my chances with James Potter! I hate you! GO AWAY YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" Serenity left the Great Hall crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*2 years later 6th year~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was walking to class as quickly as she could. Serenity and her bunch of popular friends were going to get there soon and Lily didn't want anything to do with them for the rest of her life. Teased, and put-downs had been a part of Lily's life now for 2 years after her attempt to ask James Potter out for her best friend. She sighed, here they come. Walking like they owned the world, Serenity, Mary Jane, Molly and Alyssa walked down the hall to get to class.  
  
"Hey look everybody! There's Miss Freak!" Molly pointed. She had her hair in pig-tails and an extra shirt button was open.  
  
Giggles spread out between the group.  
  
"Shut up! Will just leave me alone for crying out loud!" Lily's face went red.  
  
"Look, that baby's blushing!" Serenity smirked.  
  
"Come in class! No time to waist!" Professor Merck fussed.  
  
The conversation ended there and everybody went to class.  
  
***************************************************************** That evening Lily was walking around the grounds looking for nothing in particular. After a few moment she heard something move. Lily took her wand out ready to attack. A silvery stag came out from behind a bush.  
  
"Um.hi?" Lily said uncertainly. "I'm not going to bite, even if the rumors at school say so.  
  
The stag took a few steps forward and looked at her.  
  
"Look if you want me to talk, I'll talk. I've got nothing better to do anyway."  
  
The stag looked curious.  
  
"First off, my life is a mess. Second, I was supposed to get my best friend a date with James Potter 2 years ago, but I messed it up totally and now Serenity hates my guts. Third, I hate being teased. I don't know why the popular girls and the Marauders do but that's none of my business. Forth, everyone hates me. Fifth, I WANT A FRIEND!" Lily said. "And it's not my fault I say a few bad words every now-and-then and get pissed off most the time."  
  
The stag looked sorry for her. Suddenly, the stag seemed to change into a person. James Potter stood in front of her. Lily felt her eyes pop out when she saw who was standing in front of her. Too shocked to say anything, Lily just stood there.  
  
"I-I never know it would hurt you so much-that teasing. It was just supposed to be a joke!" James looked ashamed. "I'm really, really sorry Lily. That thing that I said to you in the Great Hall a few years ago wasn't very true. I'll be your friend, and I'll make sure that nobody teases you again."  
  
"That's really kind of you.but really, me? I'm so rude to people and-" Lily started to say but James cut off.  
  
"You are the way you are. Everyone is." James replied. "Now, how about helping me prank Snape?"  
  
Both grinned evilly.  
  
"Pink hair?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"I have no clue why I'm even doing this."  
  
"Because Snape's mean?"  
  
"Nah, I think it's because I've got a new friend."  
  
Lily and James walked to the castle together thinking of a prank.  
  
##¤¤¤¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤# 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Thank-you

SiriDragon

Sarah Deedee 

Brooke

Huzzahuzza 

Alexandra

Amelia 

Those Reviews mean a lot to me! 5 more and you'll see chapter 3 in no time!!!

A quote from chapter 1_:' __"I do have a friend you-you-stuffed cloak-bag of guts!" Lily said venomously glaring at him.'___

Chapter 2 short Summary: Basically Lily and James are on their way to the Slytherin dorms and they talk…Then 2 people come and…Hey! I can't tell you! Read the chapter to find out the rest!!! :) 

Chapter 2

Lily and James were on their way to the Slytherin dorms. Lily was suspicions that the popular girls had dared him to do this. 

"You don't have to you know. You could just leave me alone. I wouldn't mind." Lily said finally.

James looked at her and replied:  

"Well, I do want to prank the Slytherins and I wanna be your friend. Sound good or not?" James replied.

"Why'd you ask that?" Lily asked. "Sounding good or not?" 

"You never now how girls think… Have you met Hagrid yet? I go and visit him a lot." James said.

"Once, in my third year. You remember when I set those pixies free and stared that weird club thing with Serenity?" Lily said. 

"Yeah… That was funny, how a pixie pulled Snape's nose…" James said.

~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

_"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures! My name is Professor Venices. I will be retiring at the end of the year so please make this year a special one for me. Now then, since I've heard a lot of good things from your teachers I've decided that today we shall be studding pixies!" the Professor said._

_Lily looked at the cage full of pixie and instantly fell in love with them. She whispered to Serenity: "When I'm out of Hogwarts, I'm gonna buy a pixie of my own and keep it and train it to do my chores! Plus-" _

_"Ms. Evans, is there something that you'd like to share with the class?" _

_"Yeah, that your teaching is-" Serenity covered Lily's mouth. _

_"The best!" She finished for Lily. Lily looked venomously at Serenity. _

_"Fine, now then class, since there's both Slytherins and Gryffindors, we'll have a Gryffindor and Slytherin pare together. When I call out your name, go get a pixie and start to play, and feed it. Mr. Snape and Ms. Evans! Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Black and Ms __Martyrdom. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Lanky…" the list went on and on… finally came Serenity's name: "Ms. Serphine and Mr. Petwite! _

_Lily followed Snape where the pixies where._

_"So, mudblood what do you know about pixies?" Snape asked. _

_"Just about enough to know they'd looooove to bite your big fat ass! And pull you nose too." Lily smirked. _

_"We'll see about that." Snape stuck his had in the cage and grabbed one. James happened to be looking their way because when Snape pulled the pixie out it pulled his nose._

_James and Lily burst out laughing and the joined by the Gryffindors. The Professor didn't even seem to notice because she was busy helping a boy find his book bag which he had dropped somewhere. _

_"What's all this commotion?" Hagrid said as he came out of his hut._

_"Nothing, sir. Snape is just being a motherfucker as usual." Lily said. _

_Hagrid__ looked at Lily uncertainly and sighed. _

_"I'd best be on me way." Hagrid walked back to his cabin. _

_~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~_

_"SAVE THE PIXIES!! BUY A BADGE!!! YOU CAN ONLY SAVE THEM!" Lily waved posters and badges up at people the next day. "Only 5 knuts to join!! Come on people!" _

_Serenity rolled her eyes and started giving people posters. _

~End of flashback~

"Those where days were great…" Lily mumbled.

James and Lily were now down in the cold dungeons looking for the way to the Slytherin commons room-at least Lily thought so. 

 Lily shivered a bit. James looked at her and touched her arm. She flinched. 

"So then, what's it like living in the Muggle world?" James asked.

"How'd you know that I'm Muggle-born?" Lily asked.

"Serenity told me." James replied.

Footsteps were heard from down the hall. Someone was coming. 

"Quick, hide!" James pushed Lily and himself behind a statue. 

The people were getting closer.

"I can't believe that the Dark Child is here, somewhere." A hoarse voice said.

"P-p-please don't do anything to her, she's my daughter!" A scared voice begged.

"You promised us, we would let you live if you gave us your daughter." The hoarse voice demanded. 

"Whatever you do…" The other voice panicked.

"Dad…" Lily mumbled next to James. "They're going to kill my dad!" 

"Why would anyone want to kill your father?" James whispered. 

"Because, when I was born, I was very weak. So my parents took me to some therapist thingy place and some lady said some weird words and I-I…" Lily chocked into tears.

"What?" James whispered.

"The lady gave me powers…By the next morning, when my mum came to wake my up, she touched me and I killed her." 

"How do you remember this?" 

"I don't know. I just do…" 

Then the tuned back to see what was happening, the man shouted, "Avada Kedavera!" (A/N: sorry if spelled that wrong. I don't have the book in front of me at the moment…)   

Mr. Evans fell to the ground dead. 

"Easier said then done. Here I come Dark Child, here I come…" The man stalked away.

"Dad…" Lily started crying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…

 ****


	3. Chapter 3

"On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives  
  
They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint, a touch of sable in their eyes  
  
All your life all you've asked when's your Daddy gonna talk to you  
  
You were living in another world tryin' to get your message through."  
  
Bon Jovi, Runway  
  
Thank you,  
  
Walk-Way Hall,  
  
Johanna,  
  
And Brooke!!!  
  
I don't own anything!! Except the plot, Serenity, Molly, Alyssa, and all of the others that you don't recognize from Harry Potter books!! ~~~***~~~~  
  
Lily and James ran all the way to the common room.  
  
"Next time, let's plan this ahead of time." James looked over at Lily who was chocking in tiers.  
  
"I." Lily cried harder.  
  
James looked over at the poor girl crying, and went over and put his arm around her and whispered, "There, there."  
  
~~**~~  
  
That afternoon, (It was Friday the day before) Lily was in her dorm alone and decided to sing her favorite song. She went into her trunk and pulled out the music for 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' by LeAnn Rimes. (A/N: I have no clue if she existed then. If you know, tell me.)  
  
"Under a lovers' sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And noone's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
Til the sun goes down  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
There's no escape from love  
  
Was a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
It won't be too long  
  
Til your in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No you can't fight it  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
Don't try then  
  
You're never gonna win  
  
Part of me the starlight - starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart" Lily sang her hart out. Then someone knocked on her door. Lily quickly turned and saw James there.  
  
"You've got a very good voice you know." James gave her a rare smile.  
  
"Thanks, I guess."Lily said.  
  
"About last night.I thought that maybe we should go to Dumbledore." James replied.  
  
"I don't know James." Lily looked worried. "We aren't in very good terms."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well once I called him an old bat."  
  
"I see.and he got mad at you."  
  
"VERY mad, I got detention for a week because of that."  
  
James' face turned a bit red, like he was trying to hold a laugh.  
  
"Well is there any Professor that you haven't called a bitch, asshole, madman, motherfucker."  
  
"Not that I know any."  
  
Lily looked at him worriedly.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
"I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued..  
  
Please review, please. 


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._**

**_Thank you for ALL of the reviews!!!!!! Yay! You make my day ten times better!!!!=D _**

James was making Lily write letters. Not just any letters but letters to the teachers apologizing about her behavior. James thought that this would help them have the teachers look at Lily's case. Her letter to Professor Dumbledore began like this:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I'm really sorry about that time when I called you an old bat back in 4th year. I had PMs at that time and I wasn't in a very good mood. I am so sorry about what I said back then. I really am. I hope that you could help me with a problem that happened when James and I were going to prank the Slytherins…That didn't quite work, but anyway that night I saw my father being killed in the dungeons by what I think was Death eater. But I'm still not so sure. Please do forgive me._

_      Sincerely, _

_Lily Evans_

 "Isn't that sweet?" James said. 

"Don't expect me to write that again!" Lily muttered and began a letter to Hagrid. This one was only half way through because Lily didn't know what to write.

_Dear Hagrid, _

_ I'm sorry if I gave my self a bad first impression back in 3rd year. I didn't mean it! Those things come out of my mouth. I really can't help them. If you want to know, James is making me write this. He's looking at me now. Scary, really but he's darn cu-_

"Mentioning me Lily Willykins?" James laughed.

Lily's face turned a cute light pink. 

"I've managed to make you my friend, almost play a prank with you, and make you write letters to the teachers, AND make you blush. Man I'm good." James put his hands into the air and kept on saying yeeha! 

"You won't see that in a long time after this Potter if you don't shut up." Lily held up her fist, anger rising.

"Sorry, _darling." James laughed as Lily tackled him down with all her weight._

"Say that again…" Lily said lying on top of him. 

When James was looking at her, he felt the urge to _kiss _Lily. He tried to keep the thought in his head and not let it go. But a little too late-his lips tuched her's and-

"James! Where are you?! Padfoot  needs your helpy!" Sirius said in a babyish voice.

Quickly Lily got off James and the stood up and looked out side of the room. _(A/N: I never said where they were. I'll just say that they were in a spare room somewhere in the school…ok?) There was Sirius looking around and then soon spotted them. _

"There you are James! Oh…er hi Lily…"Sirius covered his face like he was waiting something to hit him.

"See what kind of influence you have on people Lily? Even Sirius is scared of you." James grinned.

"Mr. Black, I suggest that you take your hands away from your face this very instant." Said Lily, she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Sorry…" Sirius mumbled looking scared. 

James looked at Sirius with a funny smile. 

"Meet Lily, Sirius. She's quite harmless but if you get her mad-" James started.

"I will kill you and make the giant squid eat you!" Lily gave her evil look.

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind. By the way Lily, have you ever noticed that your-" Sirius stopped mid sentence when he realized what he was about to say.

"Keep your trap shut Black." Lily looked a bit mad, but amused at the same time.

**_I hope you enjoyed this. I'm really sorry that I haven't written in a LONG time for this one. If you review, you'll see the next chapter up quicker then you can say "Voldemort". _**

****

**_REVIEW!!!!!!PLEASE_****_!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._**

****

**_Thank-you SO much for the reviews!!!!!!! I love you guys!!!=D_****__**
    
    _'No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_
    
    _I could not foresee this thing happening to you_
    
    _If I look hard enough into the setting sun_
    
    _my__ love will laugh with me before the morning comes..'_

Vanessa Carlton   
Paint It Black

After that, the three of them went to post the letters by James' owl. Sirius kept on looking at James and saying "Here we go again…" 

The next morning Lily went out of the Commons Room and decided to have any early Sunday breakfast. She piled food on her plate. As she began to eat she saw Serenity come into the Hall.

_"Great…"_ Lily thought.

Serenity headed over to where Lily was sitting. 

"So hi Evans, don't expect me to talk to you after this. I just wanted to tell you that if you keep on being friends with James Potter, I will do something to you that you'll regret. Got that? Wait, you can't get it. You've stupid, fat, annoying and bitch!" Serenity pointed her wand at Lily and muttered a curse and left.

"Well, fuck you Serenity!" Lily yelled at her.

Then James came running over to where Lily was sitting. 

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

"Why would I want to come to the boy's dorm and wake you up? Mind you that I've heard a rumor that Sirius sleeps naked and if a girl comes in he will er…" Lily suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Oh that! Well you see Sirius sleeps with clothes on, but once he got drunk and Remus' girlfriend came into the room and Sirius well…er…stripped it front of her…" James gave a chuckle. 

"Well, could we not talk about that…?" Lily said.

"I was planning on asking myself." James smiled.

"Hi Lily!" Sirius said cheerfully from behind.

"Hi Sirius." Lily said in a lame voice.

"Whazzup people!?" Sirius asked them.

"Are you always like that?" Lily smiled.

"Maybe…?" Sirius chuckled. 

Then Lily felt a pain…It took over her body. _'What is this? What is this…?'_ Her brain kept on yelling.  She fell off the bench and on to the floor. 

**_I've got you…_** A voice said in her head. **_I've got you…_What...? Was this a threat? What is going on…? Her head went all dizzy and she saw colors whizzing around. **

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

"Will Lily be alright?" James' voice asked.

"Ms. Evans will be fine. Get out now! I have a patient to take care of!" Madman Pomfrey snapped.

Lily heard James' footsteps leave. A moment latter, Lily opened her eyes and saw Madman Pomfrey looking at her in concern. But Lily broke her gaze at her and looked over at the table next to her. There was a bunch of flowers, and candies all shapes and sizes. 

"What happened?" Lily was able to chock out. Her throat hurt really bad.

"Well, you fainted Ms. Evans! Mr. Potter carried you here!" Madman Pomfrey looked at he astonished.

"How long have I been here?" Lily asked and started playing with her hair.

"2 weeks." was Madman Pomfrey's answer. "We thought you wouldn't make it."

"Holly…" Lily managed to say.

"Now, get some rest." As Madman Pomfrey was about to leave she looked at Lily and said, "Mr. Potter came here every day. You've got such a wonderful boyfriend!"

Lily looked over at the flowers on the bed side table. There were roses and lilies. At first she looked at the lilies and saw that they were from Sirius. The card that was with the flowers said:

**_Dear Lily!!_**

****

**_I hope you get better!!!!! James is going C-R-A-Z-Y_** **_because you've been like sick for a week. Thank god that I bewitched both of the flowers to last a month…we'd be changing them (the flowers) every other day…You know, James likes you a lot!_**

****

****

**_#1 Marauder,_**

****

**_Sirius Black_**

****

****

Lily smiled. But then her face soon turned into a frown. There was a card on her table that was written with a messy hand. Lily quickly read it. To her surprise it said:

**_Hahaha_****_._****_ You'll be dead before long. Be aware mudblood. Things are not what they seem. Maybe some day you'll be fit for my rank. I know you know that you seek for power. Only the selected few can. Join me and my lord and you can._**

**__**

**_…_**

**__**

Lily read the letter over. Who wrote it...? She wanting power...? That was an old thing. It was only when Petunia kept on hitting her when she was younger. 11 or 12, she couldn't remember. The only person she had told was…Serenity! She probably wrote it! But who was this lord? But her mind answered that for her. _"Voldemort."__ Bingo. _

**_Hope you enjoyed it!!! Please review!!!!=D_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	6. Chapter 6

**_DISCLAIMER:_****_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._**

**_Wow, I'm really happy for ALL of the reviews!! When I first wrote the first chapter, I never thought that it would get so many reviews. Thank you so much everyone!!!_**

~~~~

A few days latter Lily got out of the hospital wing. 

"Great to be back!" Lily smiled at dinner.

"It's great, really. I think James here miss-" Sirius was interrupted by James saying, "Shut up!" 

"Well, I'll make it even by saying that I missed James." Lily said. 

"Look at this, we've got a match!" Sirius grinned. 

"SHUT UP!" Lily and James said together.

"Look at this, now they're talking together." Sirius got amused. 

"Don't piss me off." Lily said. 

"Me neither. I will so kill you after dinner." James added.

"Let's all remember last night's recording of James' sleep." Sirius said. He put on a very high pitched voice and kept on repeating, "Lily…" 

 "Shut up Sirius…" James' face went red.

"Come on Sirius, stop it. You don't want me to curse you do you?" Lily asked innocently.

"Lily…" Sirius kept on saying.

"_Wingardium__ Leviosa!" Lily gave her wand a wave and Sirius up in the air screaming. Professor McGonagall came over looking quite mad._

"Ms. Evans! I suggest you put Mr. Black down this instant!" McGonagall said angrily.

"Of course, anything for you." Lily said sweetly. (NOT!)

Lily got Sirius down quite quickly.   
  
 "Wow, I've never been up that high. Hey, James do you think that's a record?" Sirius said.

"No way, I've been higher." James replied. 

"Maybe, but I'm not the one in love with-" Sirius coughed the name "Lily" to ease James' embarrassment.

"Shut up!" James replied.

♦♣♠

That night Lily was having a strange dream. She wondered if it had anything to do with the food she had eaten that night. 

_"Lily!" Serenity called happily. There was a meadow that was full of flowers and the sun was shinning.  It was beautiful._

_Lily felt her self being lifted up and she ran over to Serenity._

~Meanwhile~ (This is happening if someone's looking at Lily)

Lily was somehow pulled out of bed, and she walked right toward the door! And then some how magically it opened. She kept on walking and it looked like she was in a trance of some sort.

 _"Hi there!"__ Lily smiled._

_"Come on, I want to show you the lake!!" Serenity took Lily's hand as they walked over…_

~Meanwhile~

She walked out of the Gryffindor commons room and was on her way to the Astronomy Tower. She was up on the ledge…

_"Jump in! It's me, Dad!" Mr. Evan coxed. _

_Just then Lily was about to take a step when-_

"LILY! LILY! Wake up!" James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were there. As Remus tried to get Lily, she kept on struggling. James helped and they both got her down.  Soon Lily woke looking weirdly at them.

"What the fuck am I doing here?" She asked.

"You were sleep walking." Peter squeaked. (A/N: I hate the rat….kill the rat…)

"And I think you were about to commit suicide." Sirius chuckled.

"I wouldn't commit suicide, really. I'm just wondering how I got here, let's consider that all of the doors are locked. Unless…" Lily thought and then went a bit pale. "What are you doing here this late any way?"

"Well you see…" Sirius started.

"We were about to…" James added.

"Play a prank on Snape." Remus finished.

"And we saw you on-" James and Sirius covered his mouth. (a.k.a Marauders' Map)   
  
 "A map and we saw you and we wanted to see what you were up to." Sirius said. 

"You guys," Lily looked serious. "I think someone's trying to kill me." 

"What?!" All four of them looked at her wildly.

"Remember at the Great Hall, I also go a threat note in the hospital wing, and now this.  Surly someone's up to no good." Lily replied.

"I never thought of that…Hey remember when Serenity was talking to her and I saw her point her wand at Lily…" Remus tried to remember. 

"Yeah, maybe she's trying to kill you." James said worriedly.

"I hope not. But if so…" Lily shuddered. "They've almost succeeded."

 ~~~***

_"That's right Evans…We're trying to kill you. But it won't work if we have these babies fallowing her around all day and night" Voldemort muttered. "Nicton!"_

_A deatheater came into the room and bowed. _

_"You called Master?"_

_"Yes, you see Evans is the one and only Dark Child in this world. I need her powers to rule the world. With her we could achieve more then now…"_

_"Yes m'Lord."_

_"We need a good plan. You get all of the deatheaters here and have a meeting."     _

_"Yes, m'Lord."___

_And then the man left._

_"You just wait Evans…You just wait…" And he laughed evilly. _

_~~~***_

**_Um…chapter 6 is done! I'm sorry it's a bit shorter then the last one because I'm having a rough week at school and stuff and I'm so tired. But I'll try to write more in the next chapter!_**

****

****

**_Bye!!_**

****

**_~Lily_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_Shinning __Crystal__ and mystikalolo- Yep, I used it from Anastasia… _

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews!!!  _

_~~**~~**~~~_

"Why would someone be try to kill you?!" James asked.

"Yeah, why her…I mean the Dark Lord could have chosen someone else." Peter put in.

Remus looked like he was busy thinking. He kept on looking up and around as if trying to spot someone. But mostly it looked like he was pondering about something un-known to the others. 

"What 'cha thinking about Remus?" Lily asked. She had had a tiny bit of a crush on him in 4th year, just before Serenity began to hate her. 

"I was thinking about how all these things are connected. I think that Serenity, that friend of yours, works for Voldemort and is under his orders to kill you because of some un-known thing." Remus said thoughtfully. "Or, he wants you dead because you're some winner of Witch Weekly's 'Most Charming Smile Award'." He added this with a bit of humor. 

"I think I could win that award." Sirius made a very bright smile that probably would have made a light bulb crack.

"I don't think so; I think with your smile you could win 'The Most Shitty Smile'." Lily replied and kept on thinking about it. "And it could be held once in Hogsmeade…" 

"Now then," James started and looked anxiously at Lily. "Are you going to tell them what we saw the day we were about to prank the Slytherins?" 

"I don't know if I should, I mean I don't trust Peter…" Lily suddenly felt un-comfortable. 

"You trust me, don't you Lily Willy?" Sirius asked.

"Sort of," Lily stated. "But do you gossip?"

Sirius looked like that was a very hard question. He kept on scratching his head and tilting it sideways and kept on doing that for awhile. Finally, he looked at her and replied: "No, but unless it has something to do with Snape, I mean something funny."

Lily broke into a grin. "You know Sirius, I happen to know your worst enemy…" She trailed off and saw that she had gotten Sirius' attention.

"O, please tell me!!!" Sirius looked like Christmas had come early. "What do you know about Snape?" 

"Well…we were friends in first year, but then we got into a huge fight and well…then we weren't friends anymore." Lily sighed and thought why she had just told him that.

Then they heard foot steps coming up to the Astronomy Tower. Lily soon heard that those were McGonagall's sharp, swift and light foot steps.

"_Quickly!__ Those are McGonagall's footsteps!" Lily whispered and felt that she was panicking. _

They rushed into a corner and James pulled something from inside his robe-it was a Invisibility Cloak! 

As McGonagall's footsteps came into the tower, she looked around as if someone was hiding in the corner. As she looked around she muttered, "I could have sworn someone was here." 

But soon she left and the 5 decided to go back to bed, or finally go to bed in the boys' case.

As they walked back Peter kept on stepping on Lily's foot and then she finally got fed up and hit him.

"Why'd you do that?" Peter asked silently crying.

"There was a mosquito on your arm." Lily said matter-of-faculty.

Sirius and James snickered.

"There was? I guess I didn't see it." Peter said sarcastically.

   "Well there was!" Lily replied.

Then Peter hit her. As his hand came onto her skin and hit her, something happened and Peter quickly withdrew his hand.

"What did you do to your arm to make it hard?" Peter asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lily said looking confused.

"It was stone hard!" Peter said astonished.

James looked at Lily and realized what it might have been. 

"Lily, do you think it might have been…?" James looked her and hoped she had gotten the hint. 

"Maybe James, I'm not so sure." Lily touched her arm and made sure it wasn't stone hard as Peter had said. Making sure it alright she let it drop on her side and sighed.

As they came to the Gryffindor common room James took the cloak off and they went in. Lily said good night and was about leave, but James took her hand as she turned, James kissed her on the cheek and was gone in a flash.

Lily put her hand on her cheek and grinned a stupid smile and went to bed. 

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!

The next morning Lily woke up quickly, took a shower and dressed and went to breakfast quickly because she wanted to go to the library. 

As she was eating breakfast, Sirius came in looking tired. 

"Good morning," Lily said and left.

"What…?" Sirius looked up but saw no-one. "Was that a ghost?"

Lily ran to the library and noticed that it was almost time for Transfiguration, her first class on Thursday.

She went to the Restricted Section and made sure that no-one was looking. Lily pulled out a book that was called, "_Dark Child"_

"Bingo," She said and took the book out of the shelf and left quickly. Lily felt that this book might be the end to all problems. 

During Transfiguration that morning, Lily could pay attention because she had that book in mind. She played around with her quill, doodled on her parchment but Lily was interrupted by McGonagall asking her a question.

"Ms. Evans, what are the most important items you must remember when you turn your self into an animal?" 

Lily panicked, why hadn't she read her book last night?! She looked at the teacher in frustration. 

"Well you should remember to er- register your self first, and…" Lily began inventing something.

"Ms. Evans, I think you should be paying more attention to class other then your parchment." 

Soon after all of her classes, Lily went quickly to her dorm but soon saw that Serenity, Molly and Alyssa were there having a conversation. 

"Yes, I know," Molly was blabbing.

"I mean Evans is so lucky because she has Potter following her around!" Alyssa said angrily and played with her hair.

"I can't believe master wants her! She isn't good at anything. Remember last year when we were doing that charm, and she blew up a chair?" Serenity snickered.

"That was hilarious!" The two girls laughed. " And she lit her hair on fire!"

Lily felt herself go red. That had been a total accident! She felt her self being dragged through her dorm door and into the room, feeling like she didn't belong there. 

"Look here!" Alyssa said as Lily was dragging her self to her bed. 

"Hi there moron!" Molly giggled. 

"Get a life, can't you see that we're having a-"

"Yes I know you were socializing about me. " Lily said lamely. 

Lily fell on top of her bed but stood up to close the curtains around her. Then she lay on her bed and began reading the book...

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_Bambi- I've used a line out of your review. I know, but Lily isn't the best at comebacks…but anyway, if there's anymore you'd want me to put in, I will!!!_

_heyheehey__-__ Well, let's just say I used your idea on this chapter, but added some of Lily magic and a bit of annoying Sirius ;P!!!!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Dark Child is known to be the most powerful being on Earth. Dark Child isn't human and it (it is preferred not to call a Dark Child a he or a she because it of its state of not being human) can do very complicated magic that none other can do. If a Dark Child happens to marry a human, and a child is born; the child may be granted powers of much greater force._**

**_ The Dark Child is able to do wandless magic and can make things happen with their own thoughts. _**

**_ Most Dark Children are born on the coldest of months, under the light of moon and waken by the howl of a werewolf…_**

****

Lily closed the book. That was all she needed/wanted to know. She opened her curtains and saw Alyssa and Molly still talking about her. 

"You know, your time would be much better used working off all that weight your platitudinous selves idiotically gained in Candyland. And if you guys think your queens of everything, then I can't imagine how your servants could be any uglier than you are." Lily snorted and picked up her books and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily went walking out side and saw there was a game of Quidditch going on. No wonder no-one had been in the common room when she had come out.  She ran to Quidditch pitch and saw Madam Pomfrey running and some other students carrying a stretcher. 

 Then Lily saw it-it was James! It looked like he was hurt…and badly. 

"Miss Evans would care to come to my office this minuet." Dumbledore said from behind her.

Lily turned around and her eyes widened. "How did you get there?!" She couldn't think of anything else to say. Then she decided it was better to look scared then to look ready to kill, like she looked at any other person. So she started playing with her hair and looked vulnerable. 

"Well, I'm the headmaster, aren't I?!" Dumbledore gave a small chuckle and he and Lily walked to his office. 

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and looked at Lily.

"Did you see what happened to Mr. Potter?" He asked Lily, waiting for no answer he continued. "He had a nasty hit by a Bludger on his head. We think he may have amnesia when he wakes up." 

"But…I mean he can't!" Lily nearly cried. "Can I go visit him…?" 

"Of course, Mr. Black is there now."

Lily quickly ran out of Dumbledore's office and took twisty hallways to the Hospital Wing. 

 There lay James with a huge bandage on his head and it looked very gruesome. Lily looked at James and decided to sit down. 

"_What do you mean?! He's unconscious!_" Lily heard Sirius yell from what seemed Pomfrey's office. 

"_I think he means almost dead…"_ Lily thought. "_Because you can't wake him up."_

Sirius came in and saw Lily. "Hello," He said and took a chair also and sat down. 

 Lily looked at James and looked at every detail of his face, lips, eyes, nose and soon she was mesmerized by his face that she felt like she had left her body and was inside James' head. 

 Inside there were lots of…'things" in there, memories of his family and they looked like they were being eaten away. Lily's eyed widened and she felt some power coming into her and she felt her self stopping the "things" from erasing the memories.  

 Then she felt herself being shaken, and she quickly looked at Sirius.   
  


"What?!" She looked mad. 

"Well, it looked like you had totally died and stuff… so I wanted to see if you're dead." Sirius shrugged. 

"Well for your information, I'm not. I'm alive and happy to slap you!" 

Sirius backed off and looked at Lily weirdly. 

Then James groaned. 

"Cool!" Sirius looked at James with interest. 

"Pathetic Sirius, really." Lily rolled her eyes.

Then James' eyes opened.  He looked around the room and saw Sirius trying to stick his face into James'. It looked like Lily was pulling him back.

"Hi," James said. 

"Hello, my name is Sirius." Sirius said in an alien type voice.

"Shut up Sirius, you're embarrassing me!"

"Good! Thank goodness you're alive!!!" Sirius added happily. "And you have your memory!!!"

"But the strangest thing was that it felt like someone had hacked into my brain, if you know what I mean." James looked puzzled.

"That's just weird. How could someone do that? I mean that's impossible!" Lily crossed fingers behind her back and decided not to tell them about her little visit. 

 Soon after Lily decided to leave because James and Sirius just kept on talking about Quidditch. 

As she started walking back, she saw Serenity walking toward her. 

"Hello," Serenity looked at Lily.

"Hi…" She said awkwardly.

"Come with me Lily, I want to show you something."

So Lily followed her down to the Forbidden Forest and to the out-skirts of the school.

 The forest was very quiet. The hair felt heavier and damp. There wasn't a sound to be heard.  But then people come out the bushes and Lily blacked out. 

~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&

**_Sorry this was a bit short but I've got some things planned for the summer and I don't have a bunch of time to write. But I'll try my best. Any way, after the 5th book comes out and things about Lily Potter are told, don't flame me because this was written before the book came out. So anyways…hope you drop by to review!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!_**

****

**_~Lily_**


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Sorry that it's a bit short…Thank goodness that in the 5th book there wasn't a lot of stuff about Lily so I'm safe. Thank you SO SO SO much for all of those reviews. I've answered some of them at the bottom…_**

_~~~~~_

Then Lily stirred. It was a strange place...people were talking out side but Lily couldn't open her eyes. Her whole body felt like it just wanted to sleep. 

"M-master what shall we do with her?" A young voice asked.

"We will persuade her to come to our side and help us take over the world." said a voice that sounded like Voldemorts, not that she's ever heard it. 

 Then foot steps came near where Lily was and she felt someone next to her. All of a sudden she could open her eyes and saw that there was Snape next to her.

"_What the fuck…?_" Lily thought thinking that this couldn't be real. This was the Snape that she had defended back in 5th year when James had cursed him. 

"Come on, stop staring. I think your little friends will be trying to get you out anytime soon." He said helping Lily off the floor.

"OK, thanks. But why are you here?" She asked interested.

"I work here." Snape said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you're a Deatheater? Like one of Voldemort's little friends?" Lily asked.

"Yes and no," 

"Cool,"

"You know, you were really stupid because you followed Serphine and then a bunch of Deatheaters attacked you." Snape said to her icily.

"I know it was. I should have never trusted her. By the way, where are we?" Lily looked around her and saw that the whole place was a huge castle that had armors and a dungeon where she was. 

"In Voldemort's house," 

"So he owns a house? Who cleans it? Does he have a wife?" Lily  looked surprised.

"Yes, and house elves clean it. And I think he killed his wife only last year." Snape answered the questions in order. "We have to get out of here."

"But how?"

"You don't think that the school's best Potions student wouldn't have extra invisibility potion with him?" Snape took a bottle out of his robes and gave it to Lily.

"But there's only room for one person to drink!" Lily said desperately.

"Yes I know. I can't leave; I've got work to do. But you can leave the castle. Here's a map. I've marked where you've got to go and there's a port key over there that goes to Hogwarts." Snape showed her. "And remember that the potion wares out in 3 hours."

"Ok, thanks." She gave Snape a smile and drank the potion. It tasted disgusting. 

Soon she felt her hand and it felt like ice.   
  
 "Wicked." She said.

"Remember, I can here you but you aren't solid. So anyway please try not to go through people."

"Okay!!!" Lily was off. It was very complicated to go around because once a person stepped on her foot and she fear that they had felt her but then she remembered what Snape had said. 

 Soon she looked at the map and saw that she was no where near the port key and decided to start running.   
 Every now and then she looked at her map and saw that she was more away from the port key as ever. Lily felt like cussing but didn't say anything because people were coming toward her. 

 Lily decided to do something that she shouldn't have done, she ran away from the place where the port key was and the looked at her map and saw that some how she had landed in the room were the port key was.   
   
 "I made it!!! I escaped from Britain's most evil person!!!" She silently cheered.

Then the door opened and what looked like a very fat person took off the Deatheater robe and mask…and Lily was so shocked who it was. 

 It was…

"Peter?!" She whispered.

"Did someone say my name?" Peter looked around and saw that no one was there. He shrugged and touched the port key that had been placed in the middle of the room and left.

"Damn him, and I thought he was good!" She then touched the port key and noticed that she was in the Forbidden Forest and it was night time. "Oh well. I get to walk through trees any way." So Lily went through some trees and then ended back in the castle. She got up to the castle and looked at her watch and saw that she could walk around the school for 10 more minuets before the potion wore off. 

 As she was walking toward Dumbledore's office to tell him about Peter, James crashed into her.

"And I thought I was invisible!" Lily cried out.

"Well you're not. You're standing in front of me." James smiled.

"I just got back from Voldemort's place and I don't even get a good hug for making it out?" Lily said jokingly.

"Poor you!" James said and patted her on the shoulder. "C'mon let's go to Dumbledore's office."

"How did you know I was going there?" 

"I just do." James said.

So they both walked into Dumbledore's office and Lily explained every thing and soon was free to go. But one thing that made Lily worried was that she hadn't told James or Dumbledore about Peter. That made her uncomfortable and a bit un-relaxed. 

  ~~**~~**

Soon it was time for Christmas and the Gryffindor commons room was very bright. Lily had told Sirius not to decorate it so brightly but had he listened? Noooo. 

"Sirius, isn't this pretty?" Lily opened a present that her sister Petunia had sent her. What was inside was Petunia's old skirt that was a bit shabby and torn and the edge. 

"Who sent you that?" Sirius looked horrified.

"My sister," Lily said.

Sirius took the skirt out of Lily's hands and muttered spells and soon the skirt looked good as new.

"Thanks!" 

"No problemo." 

That evening during dinner Dumbledore made a speech that made everyone exited.

"This year we will have Yule ball that will be held in the Great Hall on Christmas Eve. Third years and up are allowed to come. First and Second years shall have their own parties. Dressing will be formal and please bring your own partners." Dumbledore smiled.

Most girls started cheering but Lily just sat there and by accident lowered her head into her food. 

"Looks like Lily Billy isn't pleased." Sirius laughed.

"I don't dance," She muttered.

"But you know, James knows how to dance. I remember when we where those cute little 5 year olds and James took dancing lessons." Sirius laughed harder.

"Shut up!" James went pink. "But if you want Lily, I could go to the dance with you and then you wouldn't have to dance. Plus nobody else would ask you."

"Okay…sure…" She silently thanked James and remembered that she needed to buy robes. "One more thing, I need to buy dress robes and I don't have the money." 

"I'll give you 50 gallons to spare!" Sirius smiled. "I've got so much money that could make a house out it."

"Thank you so much!" Now Lily looked more excited and did something she had never done- she hugged both of them.

Sirius and James went a bit pink and mumbled "Your welcomes,"

"This is going to be the world's best Christmas ever!!!" Lily said.

"Yep!" Sirius and James answered happily. 

~~**~~**~~*~~**~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~*~

                                                **Reviews**

**Nikki:** Read the Chapter in the 5th book called 'Snapes' Worst Memory' and it says her last name is Evans. Also I found out some where that J.K had said that her last name was Evans.

**Riley Alicia: **Thanks, I wasn't very sure.

**Heyheehey****: I loved using your idea cuz it just stuck out and I had to make a way for all of this stuff (that happened in this chapter) happen.**

**Angelisa**** Snape: I'm happy that you enjoy it. But you aren't any weirder then me!!! Lol**

**Prongs: **Thank you for the review, and I'm happy that you enjoyed it.

**Evenstar****:  I'm happy that you like my Lily!!! I was very happy that there wasn't a lot about Lily in the 5th book so I can still keep on doing this my way!!!**

**Ai Tennshi: **Well there wasn't much romance in this chapter but A LOT more in the next chapter!!!!

~~~~***~~~***

**_Hope you enjoyed this and if I get a bunch of good reviews I will post the next chapter really soon!!!! So pleaz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

**_~Lily _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._******

**_Thank you so much for all of the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's so wonderful getting all of them!!!!!!_**

****

**_Enjoy!!_**

**_~Lily_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~***********_**

The next day Lily and Sirius went shopping. Lily didn't want James to see what she bought- she wanted it to be a surprise. Sirius had taken her to this very nice dress-robe store that had just opened. It had very beautiful robes, jewelry, and it even had make-up. Sirius had quickly taken Lily to the dress-robe section claming that he also needed to buy robes. 

 They had both decided that they would get Lily's first and Sirius' last because he thought it would be faster. 

 Now they were looking at the different robes that Lily could wear. Lily looked at a swampy green one and decided to buy it but Sirius protested and made Lily try a bright pink one on. She came out of the stall looking murderous and started to glare at Sirius. Sirius just smiled and made her try a yellow green on. This one Lily liked the best, but until Sirius made her take it off and put on a mid-night blue. When Lily came out stall Sirius put two thumbs up and said that was wonderful on her. Lily gave Sirius a nice bright smile and then when she looked on the price tag it said: "18 Gallons" 

 "Sirius this dress thing costs a LOT of money! I spend 18 Gallons every summer on buying robes, books and treats for my cat!!!" Lily said.

"Not to worry Lily Billy, I've just taken 200 Gallons from my mother's vault. She won't miss it." Sirius replied. 

"Are you sure, because my mother would be very mad if I had taken 200£ from my mom…" 

"I'm sure it's fine, the only thing my mother worries about is if any of my family are married to Muggle-borns." Sirius looked a bit sad. 

"Oh, I see." Lily went and paid for the dress-robe and then started to help Sirius look for robes. Sirius didn't want to try on a dark purpled Lily gave him but he insisted on a dark green. He went into a stall and came out saying that the robe was fine. Then both Lily and Sirius looked over and saw that Remus, James and Peter had entered. Lily and Sirius waved at them and the three went over to them asking how their shopping was going.

"I'm getting these dark green ones and Lily here, got these really cool ones but I can't say what." Sirius said.

"What are you three doing here?" Lily asked.

"Well you see we were trying on our dress robes that we bought in fourth year and then saw that they were like 10 centimeters too short, so we came here and now have decided to by robes!" James explained.

Then the boys started look at the robes and Remus went and put a dark brown robe on and Lily and Sirius thought that looked really good on him because of his brown hair and eyes. Soon James had chosen his. Lily wasn't too surprised when the color turned out to be black. Peter was having a hard time choosing so Lily walked over and pointed at a pale blue and that was that. Everyone bought their robes and were about the leave when Lily rushed over to a girl and they started talking 5 minuets later she came back to the boys and Remus saw that she had a bag behind her back. He didn't give it a second thought and the 5 of them went over to Three Broomsticks to enjoy butterbear. While sipping the butterbear a cloaked figure entered Three Broomsticks. 

 Lily looked at the figure and saw that he/she was heading over to their table. They dropped a letter into her lap and walking out the door. Then she took the note and saw that it was written in a very quick writing. She read it and paled. She handed the note to James and he read it:

**Don't go to the Yule ball. V is going to attack…at least 50 death eaters…tell Dumbledore. Don't want to loose you…**

They then quickly drank the butterbear and _ran to Dumbledore's office. In front of the gargoyle Peter gasped and said, "Sherry Treats," Lily looked at Peter and he just replied, "It was banned just last year because of the alcohol." Then gargoyle moved out of the way and they ran up the stairs and Sirius nearly broke the door but Lily just turned the door-handle and Sirius fell in. _

"Mr. Black what is the rush?" Dumbledore asked as he came in followed by Lily, James, Peter and Remus. 

  
 "This note Professor," Lily handed him the note. Dumbledore gazed at the note and sighed. 

"I thought this was going to happen. I think I shall still let you go to the ball but I want the four of you," He pointed at James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. "To keep a close look at Ms. Evans here." 

"Yes Professor…" They mumbled. 

Then Sirius dared to ask, "Does that mean that I'm not allowed to get a date?"

Lily grinned and saw Remus looking at Sirius amused.

"Well I would think it's better if you don't." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "But I don't think any of the boys here want to go with you if you were desperate do dance." 

Sirius turned a brick red. "So Lily," Sirius put on a nice smiled and leaned over to Lily. "Every dance you do with all of us you get a Gallon." Lily opened her mouth to protest.

"Come on, Lily wouldn't dance for Gallons." James protested.

"That's right!" Lily crossed her arms and kissed James on the cheek. "If you behave for the week then maybe." 

"Okay Lily Billy!" He smiled and gave Lily a bear hug. 

"SIRIUS get off me!!!!" Lily looked amused and was short of breath. "I am dying here and all this guy is doing is hugging me?!"

James and Remus laughed and Peter was trying to pull Sirius off. Soon he loosed his grip and saw Lily look at him evilly. James came over to Lily and put an arm around her waist and then he kissed her on the cheek and asked if she was all right.

"I'm fine James," She smiled at him.

They left Dumbledore's office and Sirius, Remus and Peter quickly followed. Then they walked up the stair cases and went into the Gryffindor commons room.  Lily and James sat down and started doing homework that was due for the next day because their Christmas Holidays started the day after tomorrow.

"What the heck? I need to make predictions for Divination and I don't have a clue what to put!" Lily said franticly.

"How about saying that you're going to have an unexpected relationship? And that your going to suffer a very bad disease and that your soon to be mother-in law is having a baby?" James said.

"Thanks!" Lily scribbled it down. 

Then Sirius and Remus burst into the commons room. They both looked a bit out of breath and quickly sat down next to Lily and James. 

"What's wrong?" Lily asked them.

"Fan girls," Sirius chocked out. He looked like he had run around the school 5 times non stop.

"Horrible ones," Remus put in. 

James then leaned over to Lily to tell her something and she also leaned and to both of their surprise their lips met and James took the opportunity and kissed Lily. 

  Sirius and Remus looked at these too and started laugh. Well mostly Sirius laughed. Remus just took a camera out of his bag, and took a picture. Then James and Lily broke the kiss and looked at Remus and Sirius. 

"Where'd you get that camera?" Lily asked.

"I always have a camera with me. Remind me in 4 years to take a picture of you two holding a kid." Remus chuckled.

"And I would be godfather and the kid's name would be Harry!" Sirius added.

"Nice dreaming Sirius, that won't happen…" Lily said.

"If it does, I will personally give you 50 Gallons." James said. 

"Okay!" Sirius said.

"I can't wait for the ball." Lily said surprising the boys. Peter had come into the commons room just as she said it. He came over and sat on the floor. "Oh hi Peter." 

"Why can't you wait for the ball? Just yesterday you said that you don't dance." James replied.

"But James, I've been thinking. How about you _teach me to dance?" Lily asked. _

"Um…I guess I could." James answered.

"I know!" Sirius looked excited. "How about we go into our dorm and put on some music and see how well you two dance and then see what we need to work on!" 

"Finally you get a good idea." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Sirius stuck out his tongue. 

"Baby…" Remus mumbled.

Then they walked into the boy dorms and Sirius took out what looked like a CD but all he did was tap it with his wand and music began. He tapped it twice and the music stopped. Lily looked at this contraption weirdly.  Sirius then took out what looked like classical music and had Lily and James dance. 

 At first it seamed a bit weird to dance with a partner but soon they got used to it and danced really nicely together. Lily's thoughts went all over the place. Soon the dance was over and Sirius looked dumbfounded.

"And you told us you couldn't dance!" Sirius said.

"I don't!" Lily replied.

"I think you danced fine, and James here is happy to finally have good dance partner." Remus said. 

Then the 3 boys left and Lily and James sat on the closest bed which was Remus'. Lily leaned on James and he played with a piece of her hair. It felt like the two had stayed like this forever and James looked at Lily in the eye and kissed her on the forehead. (A/N: I'm not going to make Lily and James girlfriend and boyfriend until 7th year like in OotP plus that stuff about Snape will be in it…) 

"James, I think I'm going to bed." Lily yawned and saw that it was getting late. 

"It was Sirius' fault he made us go shopping at 6pm." James said and Lily started walking out the dorm.

"Good night James…"

"Good night Lily."

That night Lily slept the most peaceful dreams ever. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************

**_I'm thinking about doing a sequel sort of thing for Lily's seventh year. If you have any ideas what it should be called or anything that you want to happen, please tell me in the review or send me an email. Thanks!!!_**

****


	11. Chapter 11

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._**

****

**_I am really sorry that this chapter is a bit short! If there is a (*) like this, at the bottom I have explained the thing more carefully if you want to know. _**  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then week went by really fast and soon it was the day of the ball. Sirius was playing pranks on Gryffindor girls, Remus was reading, and James and Peter were playing chess. Lily went over to Remus and asked him what time it was. 

"It's 7:00pm or 19:00 which ever you prefer." Remus checked his watch.

"I have to get ready! The ball starts in one hour, and I haven't even done my hair!" Lily rushed into her dorm and was greeted by Alyssa, Molly and Serenity with a sneer. They were all getting dressed.

"Look it's Evans!" Molly giggled. "Need some help with your make-up?" She grinned. "It might be your last time you know." (*)

Lily thought for a moment. Maybe they were trying to be nice to her and she should take the offer. "Fine…"

"And I, the Great Alyssa shall do your hair!" Alyssa grinned. "I think I'll just do this…" She started waving her wand and muttering words and soon Lily's hair was in a loose bun and the bun was clipped with a very beautiful dark blue butterfly clip. 

 Molly started putting some make-up and then decided only to put a light pink lip-gloss and some mascara. Lily glanced at the clock, "7:45" it read. Soon every one was dressed in their dress robes and Lily noticed that Serenity hadn't said a word to her. Not that she cared. The girls walked down and Lily was last. 

 When she came down, James' mouth opened. "You won't see this again, so stop drooling. Let's got." She and the boys left and ran to the Great Hall with excitement. 

 The Great Hall was done beautifully in green and red, and some how there was charmed angels flying around. But you can't forget the Christmas trees that were against the walls. The tables were nowhere to be found but instead, the hall was put into two parts. One part had table to eat at and the other side had the dance floor and there was a miniature stage in the middle. The high table was where it always was. 

 Slowly people began to fill the hall and a band magically appeared on the stage. 

"It's the band "Magical Wick"! I heard their really good." Peter said. Then the band started to play a song it was a really nice song that Lily liked. (*)   

"The magic held me tight,

Put me into slumber.

I thought you'd be there,

But all you did was floo away…

Floo away,

Say you did,

Come to stop the bad,

But all I can do is sit 

And wait for you…" A singer stepped forward and then another came up next to her.

"I w-w-waited and waited…

But you never came, 

So does my love,

Not see my hurt?

Not my dead spirit?

Not my only hope?" the other singer put in.

Three more singers came up and added, 

"Then a man of wit,

A man of strength,

Came and pulled my hart together.

But my hart still hurt,

 deep down…

down

down…" 

All of the singers then started singing together.

"Floo away,

Say you did,

Come to stop the bad,

But all I can do is sit 

And wait for you…" And the song ended. People clapped and clapped. And more songs were sung and Sirius kept on asking people to dance and forgot about what they had said Dumbledore. James and Lily danced together and a blast! But then, as the note had said death eaters barged into the Great Hall, the music stopped and the death eaters started to fire curses. James and Lily started to run away and try to find Sirius and Remus they found them and saw that Peter was missing. 

"Come on! We have to…" Sirius started to say but a death eater was there and saw Lily. 

"There you are…" He made a grab for Lily but James punched the unaware death eater in the face. He was knocked back and Lily and James made a run for it. A person grabbed Lily and James but when they saw who it was they were surprised… (*) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_I am so sorry this was really short! But I will try to make the next chapter at least 4 pgs long. I will tell you now that the story has 13 chapters and there will be a sequel to this called "Lily Forever!". And there I've gotten 4 chapters planned already. In the last chapter there will be a reason why I called this story "Lily Everlasting"…_**

_(*) It was a change of hart. Serenity convinced them to be nice. More about that in the next chapter. __(*) Lily had heard the song earlier even though it wasn't in this story.  __(*) That I can't say. Just a person most people have grown to hate in this story…I can't say no more… _


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intende.  
  
Okay, this is the 2nd to last chapter and now I hope that you enjoy these last 2 chapters a lot and review! I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for all of the people who have read my story! Thank you every one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Lily  
  
***********************  
  
Lily looked at who had pulled her, it was Serenity.  
  
"Why are you pulling me and James?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because of what you are, and James is just with you." She smiled.  
  
"Is this a change of hart??" James asked.  
  
"Look Lily, it was stupid of me to get mad at you 2 years ago. I was just so mad at you. I should've know what would have happened if you asked for me. So I am really sorry Lily!" Serenity hugged Lily and started crying.  
  
"Hey, don't cry Serenity. I wasn't really mad at you.Not a lot." Lily hugged her back.  
  
"Huh.How girly." James smirked.  
  
"Shut it Potter," Lily laughed.  
  
"Hate to break it girls, but we're having a death eater attack." Sirius came over.  
  
Lily pulled out her wand and smiled. James looked at Lily and to his wand out too. All of them had taken their wand with them.  
  
"Trifok!" Lily yelled and pointed her wand at a death eater. The death eater rose up into the air and started swinging and swinging left to right. Then suddenly he/she fell down unconscious.  
  
"Nisfot!" Serenity pointed her wand at a death eater group and they all were put inside a rubber ball.  
  
James and Sirius also fired curses. Then a short death eater fired a curse at Lily and then somehow Lily was able to block it without her wand.  
  
"Are you in the league with Voldemort?" Lily asked Serenity after firing a curse.  
  
"I was.but them I realized that what's the point? I would die either way, so I left." Serenity looked at Lily. Then after a few hours all of the students had over powered the death eaters and they suddenly 'popped' away.  
  
Then Sirius, James, Lily and Serenity made their way up to the dorms. Remus was there waiting.  
  
"How did you get here so quick?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I ran up."  
  
"Smart Moony." James said.  
  
"Remus, I can't believe it! You know Serenity apologized! Isn't that great?" Lily smiled.  
  
"I think it is what are you doing to those other friends of yours.?"  
  
Serenity didn't get to answer because Molly, Alyssa and Peter came up.  
  
"Serenity!" Molly and Alyssa cried.  
  
"We have to tell you about that date of mine!" Molly said.  
  
"And me too! I met this really nice person too!" Alyssa replied.  
  
"Look you guys.I made up with Lily." Serenity mumbled.  
  
"You what?!" Alyssa cried.  
  
"I-made-up-with-Lily." Serenity stammered.  
  
"Oh.but can we still be your "back-up friends"?" Molly asked. "We were really great friends, but since you made up with her." She shot Lily a look of disgust.  
  
"We will not bother you." Alyssa and Molly left and the both shot Lily murderous looks.  
  
"If looks would kill." Lily mumbled.  
  
"Come on Lily! We still have a year and half to go!" Serenity and Lily went to bed. The boys went to bed around 10 minuets later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Christmas Morning!  
  
Lily and Serenity woke up at 6am and saw that they had a ton of presents and they took them and ran into the boy's dorms. James was still sleeping, Sirius was also and Peter. But Remus was awake and sat up when they came.  
  
"Good morning Lily and Serenity," He whispered. "Try to wake them up, I can't."  
  
Lily went over to James and kissed him on his forehead and woke up suddenly. Serenity went to wake up Sirius and then they both woke Peter up. They started to open presents. Lily opened the one from Sirius. The card said:  
  
Hiya Lily!  
  
Happy Christmas and have a very nice New Year!!  
  
Sirius AKA Padfoot  
  
The present was a book that was called, "All Useful Magical Properties".  
  
"Thank you Sirius!" Lily said and smiled at him.  
  
Remus opened the present from Lily that was a box of pain killers and medicine. He just looked at the card laughed. (A/N: Remus always said he was 'sick' on full moon so Lily gave him medicine so he would get better faster. She doesn't know that he's a werewolf) Serenity got a ton of clothes and some make-up plus a pair of socks from her mom. Lily was shocked when she opened James' gift. It was a very beautiful necklace.  
  
"Thank you so much James!" Lily kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.  
  
"Your welcome!" James said.  
  
When Lily opened Peter's present it looked like a coin and when she touched it peoples' thought went into her head.  
  
"That is way cool!" Lily exclaimed and thanked Peter.  
  
"Good that you liked it. I couldn't think of a proper present for you so I found this." Peter stated.  
  
After all of the presents were opened the group went down for breakfast and had a blast. This was a very memorable year they've had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last chapter will be half summary and half will be talk talk and good-byes. If I get a good amount of reviews, I will start the sequel faster!!!  
  
~Lily 


	13. Chapter 13

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intende.  
  
This is the last chapter…*sniff* I hope that everyone likes this and the sequel will be here around late July/early August…_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Soon it was spring and the Exams were coming. Lily was pressuring the boys into studying but Sirius flatly ignored her. Remus on the other hand was doing more studying then Lily, James, and Peter planning to do. Lily was taking potions every hour to stop headaches because all the reading and revising she was doing. Sirius on the other hand, was flying his broom outside and showing off to girls. James was helping Peter in Transfiguration and was doing rather well. 

  Then the exams came, Lily was taking everything too seriously and rushed into the bathroom right after their History of Magic exam. The exam itself was all writing and reciting the Declaration of Goblin Religion. Sirius was making up half of it, putting in rude remarks on how ugly Snape was. Professor Binns just floated there looking at Sirius and kept on rolling his eyes as if no-one ever read the declaration.  

 Charms was rather hard for Peter and James. James kept on messing up on the Cheering Charm and Peter kept on making his pineapple flash different colors instead of it dancing. Lily was doing very well. She had aced all of the Charms they had to do. Remus also did well. 

 Transfiguration was the hardest for Lily. But the boys did really well. When they had to Vanish a desk and bring it back to normal in 15 seconds time. The boys did theirs in 13.4(average) seconds. Lily failed this part and got a 16.1. 

 ****

Serenity and Lily were becoming better friends again. Molly and Alyssa had become friendlier and the girls had slumber parties and listened to magical bands.

  Everything was going well and the boys as usual pulled pranks on Snape, did monthly adventures that the girls had no clue about.   

 Malfoy and Snape were doing the usual "You are a mudblood get away!" in the hallways when poor little first year girls were trying, but unsuccessfully tried to curse Malfoy. 

 But soon everything went in a flash and the second to last day of school rolled in…

~~~***

 "James!" Lily yelled as they were heading down into the Great Hall that evening.

"What Lily Billy?" James looked at her.

"Can I come to your house during the summer?" She asked. "Because my mom and dad are dead…"

"Yes, of course! I really need someone as smart as you to help me get away from my sister." James replied. 

"Won't your mom mind?" 

"Nope, I'll owl her tonight so she knows." 

"Okay," 

"Lily I will miss you so much!" Sirius said and hugged Lily. Molly and Alyssa looked like they were going to cry. 

They entered the Great Hall in a packed way and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Everybody was in the hall and ready for the House points to be counted. It looked like Slytherin was in lead but Hufflepuff was next. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the Hall went quiet. 

"Welcome, welcome…" The old man said casually. "It looks like Slytherin is in lead with 457…" There was a huge cheer from the Slytherin table. "And Hufflepuff is second with 456 points. And then is Ravenclaw with 346 points and after that is Gryffindor with 334 points…But the last points must be filled." The Hall went dead quiet.

 "Firstly, I award Miss Lily Evans 50 points for making it out of Voldemort's castle with the help of a student, Second, 50 points to Mr. Potter for realizing that it is important to have a great deal of friends for support. Third, to Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew both 20 points for accepting someone different from everyday life."

 There was excitement in the Hall. 

"We're first! Slytherin is now in second place!" Lily whispered. The Gryffindor table went wild.   
  
 "We won!!!!!!" Sirius jumped. 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he let everyone cheer. 

James and Lily hugged and she gave James a peck on the cheek, Sirius and Serenity hugged and realized that it was each other and let go looking embarrassed. Remus was clapping and didn't cheer, Peter was yelling at the top of his voice. 

***

Packing was a pain but everyone packed and got a note saying no magic during the holidays. 

"Shoe, I always wish they would forget to give us these…" Sirius mumbled. 

On the train James and Lily talked about Quidditch. Remus and Peter were playing 'Exploding Snap' and Sirius was eating Chocolate Frogs and telling the girls sick jokes. 

"So where are you going this summer Peter?" Lily asked. 

"America, my mom and dad planed this last summer."

"Interesting!" Lily took out the coin Peter had given her. "What did it this do again?"

"When you squeeze and you look at a person you can here their thoughts in your own head." Peter explained it.

"Oh yeah!" Lily put the coin back and closed her eyes. Soon the train stopped and everyone left feeling a bit sad. 

"I will miss you Sirius!" Lily yelled. "And you too Remus and Peter! See you Serenity!" 

"See ya everyone!" Peter disappeared. 

"You know Lily, you're everlasting." Sirius said to Lily.

"What?" 

"You are this everlasting person who is really fun, and heck you are mean sometimes but still…" Sirius tried to explain. 

Lily smiled. She was Lily Everlasting. A person who had lasted 2 years without friends and made wonderful ones now…She felt everlasting, she felt just wonderful. Lily ran up to James and they felt and now they had only the summer and 7th year to tackle…

                                                **_The End_**

****

****


End file.
